To Face Eternity
by Gweneth Lee
Summary: Set just after Breaking dawn, the Cullen's life is finally settling down. Crisis abated, family and secrets saved, they believe all is well. Until Alice has a vision that will change all of their lives forever. But is it for better or for worse?
1. The Vision that Started it All

To Face Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (Although a few of the characters are on my Christmas list ^_~)

Alice walked into the kitchen from the tree that hung over the dining room porch. Her hair was unruly, as usual, and yet it always seemed perfect, a fact that had bothered Bella insufferably during her human life.

"I think that was the last of them."

Bella let out an unnecessary breath. "Good."

When the Volturi had threatened her daughter, and placed her new clan in danger, Bella had done everything she could, despite her youth as a vampire, to protect her family. The Cullen's had called on dozens of other clans, hundreds of vampires to help them. And they had been answered. Their forces were formidable, but in the end Alice had saved them. She had appeared at the last minute with another half vampire, proving that her daughter could be raised safely, and their secret could be kept. The entirety of their existence depended upon complete and utter secrecy. Humans could not be allowed to know the truth. Bella had gone to desperate measures on the chance that their plan did not succeed, creating alternate identities for Jacob and her daughter Renesme. If a war broke out, Edward, the Cullen's and herself would be immersed in it, Jacob would be her only hope to save her daughter. Bella shook her head, clearing her mind of the occurrences of the last several weeks. Once the threat had been abated, most of the other vampires left, not wanting to attract too much attention to the Cullen's, others had stayed, forming friendships with Bella and the others. Finally however, Alice announced the departure of the last of their guests.

Jacob walked into the kitchen behind Renesme, holding his nose with a mocking smirk. "They leave, but the smell remains."

Bella rolled her eyes and slapped Jacob on the chest, an action that actually pushed him back a step. She raised a hand to cover her mouth in surprise. She was still unaccustomed to her new strength, and apparently so was Jacob. Renesme smiled and patted Jacob's hand. Jacob and Renesme together…when Bella had first discovered that Jacob had imprinted on her baby, she had been far beyond furious. Though as she watched them, it bothered her less and less, it was painfully clear that Jacob and Renesme's affection for each other could not be diminished.

There was a faint gust behind Bella, and she felt a pair of firm arms encircling her waist. Marbelesque lips pressing against the side of her neck with a smile. Bella grinned, running her fingers along Edward's arms. "You know, you can't sneak up on me like that. I heard you come down the stairs."

Edward smiled behind her, burying his face in her hair. "Perhaps, but its still fun."

Renesme giggled then, reaching up to touch Jacob's hand as she pointed at the window where a cardinal sat on a branch. Jacob looked up at Bella as if asking permission and Bella nodded. Jacob scooped Renesme up in his arms and walked out onto the porch to watch the birds. Alice froze suddenly and her eyes grew distant, fading away from what was the present. Bella's grip on Edward's arms around her waist tightened a bit. The look on Alice's face was painfully familiar. It was the expression that came upon her when she followed paths of the future. Alice's premonitions were confusing to everyone, well, almost everyone. Bella twisted to look up at Edward as if to find an answer, only to find his expression just as distant as Alice's. His eyes were pained, dark and lost. Bella felt confused, left out, and obscure until Jasper came in. His eyes were immediately upon Alice. He had felt the change in her emotions and come in. Alice didn't seem to even notice Jasper come in. Jasper looked from Alice to Edward to Bella. His eyes paused at Bella's and he gave her a gentle nod, as if encouraging her that she was not alone.

Alice shook her head suddenly and Jasper was immediately at her side, concern in his eyes. "Alice, what is it?"

Her face was a mask of pain as she snapped out of her vision and looked through the doorway into the living room, where Rosalie sat, peering out the window at Renesme and Jacob on the porch. Jasper put a gentle hand on Alice's lower back, following her eyes to Rosalie before looking back into her face. "Alice?"

Alice looked up abruptly at Jasper, locking eyes with him for only a matter of seconds. Without speaking a word, she turned and jumped out of the dining room window, racing into the forest beyond. Jasper stood in shock for only a fraction of a second before nodding at Bella and glancing at Edward before sprinting out the window as well. Curious and concerned Bella looked back up at Edward. His face was still distant and lost, it had not cleared as Alice's had but few seconds ago. It set her back, the darkness in his eyes. The darkness terrified Bella, for she had not seen that kind of outright pain in his eyes since she told him that she was keeping Renesme. The terror in his eyes had consumed him. His eyes were not as petrifying as they had been over the last few weeks, but they were dark enough to frighten her. What could be so terrible that it would cause him that much pain to see?

"Edward?" her voice was soft, barely audible to human ears, but she knew he could hear her. Edward snapped out of his reverie and locked eyes with his wife. He opened his mouth and closed it again, as if he had been about to speak and the words escaped him. Bella shifted, moving out of Edward's arms to stand in front of him. His hands held hers in a vice-like grasp as they stared into each other's eyes. Both freighted, both unable to speak, and yet both comforted by the others presence.

Jacob poked his head into the room curiously. "What's with Alice?"

It still surprised Bella the speed at which things happened now and it occurred to her that it had only been a few short seconds since Alice had bolted from the room. It had felt like an eternity at the very least. Bella shook her head, still looking into Edward's eyes as she spoke to Jacob. "Don't know. Take Renesme upstairs, will you?"

Jacob looked at the two of them. Bella felt his eyes shift from her to Edward and back. He shrugged after a second and took Renesme's hand. Renesme grinned and came in, her velveteen brown hair bouncing in the wind. Jacob's concern for whatever Alice's reason for sprinting suddenly slipped into the background of importance. Renesme consumed him. He had once scorned Quil for his imprinting upon Claire, but now he understood what it was like. It was sweet and tender and playful and comfortable all at once. Jacob found a peace with Renesme that he could not find anywhere else. The fact that her parents smelled horrible was a minor sacrifice that he was more than willing to make to be with her.

Renesme took Jacobs hand with a melt-you-in-a-second smile and a batting of long brown eyelashes. "Dress up, Jacob?"

Jacob smiled and a few moments later, they were walking upstairs to play dress up.

As the sounds of their footsteps faded upstairs, Bella turned her focus back to the Edward at hand. He looked like he was about to speak when Rosalie walked into the kitchen. Rosalie had always been lost in her own little world to Bella. Her eyes always seemed to look past what was in the present, lost in the past, as Alice was lost in the future. As soon as she entered, Bella noticed an immediate change in Edward. He sucked in a deep and unnecessary breath as if the pressure in the room had suddenly intensified beyond the point of comfort. Bella watched Edward's expression for only a fraction of a second before shifting to Rosalie.

"I'm going to hunt. Tell Carlisle and Esme." Her words were hollow and plain. She had already made up her mind on what she was going to do.

Suddenly Alice and Jasper appeared. Alice was composed in a way she had not been before, though Jasper looked confused, lost still along with Bella. Alice smiled and spoke. "You should take Emmett with you. If we go in shifts we can all-"

"I can hunt on my own, Alice." Her words, hollow until now were clipped and short, very much like her temper, which had flared up now with Alice's suggestion.

"It would be good for Emmett. You haven't spoken to him in three days, you know." This set Bella back. Three days? Whey hadn't Rosalie spoken to Emmett? They had seemed inseparable for the longest time. A pair that could not be compromised.

Rosalie's voice came out in little short of a growl. "None of your business Alice."

Edward watched the exchange apprehensively, but Alice remained calm and cool, and even seemed to be relaxing more and more by the moment. Rosalie scowled, but her argument died before it left her mouth as Emmett walked into the room. He was rolling his eyes as he read a newspaper. "Germany's going into a recession." He folded the paper as he looked up. His eyes met Rosalie's own ferocious glare with challenging confusion. "Everything alright?"

Alice smiled, her musical voice sweeter than saccharine. "Rosalie was just suggesting that the two of you go ahead and hunt. Edward and Bella can take the next shift, then Jasper and I can go."

Rosalie bristled and turned her back on all of them. She left the kitchen and walked into the foyer where she removed her sweater, leaving a flimsy stark white tank top in its place as she hung the sweater neatly in the closet. Emmett removed his own sweater, folding it before handing it to Edward. He spoke quietly to Alice. "I don't know what's going on in that messed up little head of yours Alice, but you should know by now that Rose doesn't like being forced to do anything."

Alice looked up at him with mock surprise, her face filled with innocence. "My interests are purely out of love Emmett. I don't force people to do things; I strongly encourage them. But I'm glad the two of you have agreed to go together."

Emmett rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen, He followed Rose through the house and held the front door open for her, closing it gently behind him. Alice didn't speak for a few minutes; her eyes lost their sweet innocence as she followed the paths of the future in her mind. Quietly she nodded, her eyes glowing with sadness as she came back to them.

Bella, frustrated at Edwards continued silence, poked him in the chest firmly, and "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Edward looked at her apologetically and then looked over at Alice, who sighed at last. "Rosalie is going to die."

Bella and Jasper stood in shock for a few minutes, unsure if they had heard correctly. Jasper was the first to shake off his surprise. He wrapped an arm tenderly around Alice's waist. Bella blinked, forcing her mouth to close. " What?"

Edward released Bella's hands, and pulled her into his arms comfortingly. Alice spoke again, her eyes sad as she realized that she had only postponed the inevitable fate of her sister. "Rosalie is going to end her existence. I cannot see how yet, I thought that I could stop it by sending Emmett with her, but it still ends, now I just don't know how. She'll find a way. "

Bella shook her head, leaning against Edward for support now. Rosalie had been her support when she had discovered she was pregnant. When Edward and even Carlisle had wanted to abort her baby, Rose had protected her and her beloved child. Her beautiful little girl. Rosalie had supported her, protected her and believed in her cause, in her baby. Bella understood that Rosalie probably cared significantly more about the baby than in her health post-labor but at the time, that had been quite irrelevant. She had bonded with Rosalie. And even in these last few days, she had felt close to her sister-in-law. Renesme had formed a bond between them that could not be broken.

"Can we stop her?"

Alice shook her head sadly. "We will do what we can. But her fate is clear. I've never seen a path so clearly defined as this."

Ella looked out the window. Emmett and Rosalie were far out of sight, halfway to the mountains by now. "What about Emmett?"

Alice looked out the window resting her head on Jasper's shoulder. "It will be difficult for him. It will happen soon, and he should spend as much time with him as he can now."

Bella shook her head, still not believing what she was hearing. Alice locked eyes with Edward then. "This must stay between us. It has to happen this way."

Jasper rubbed Alice's back with long soothing strokes. "Will we tell Carlisle and Esme?"

Alice shook her head. "No. Esme has enough right now. Carlisle would do anything to stop her. But she wants this. I don't understand, but she's going to do it no matter what. It's best if we just let her take her path."

Bella shook her head, almost angry at the nonchalance of this whole situation. "This is wrong! We can't let this happen. Emmett will be devastated!"

Alice pulled away from Jasper and walked to Bella, putting her hands on Bella's shoulders. "Bella, I don't like this. I love Rose too, but it is her decision to make. Neither you nor I can control her will."

There was the sound of a car door closing in the garage below, and a few minutes later, Esme and Carlisle came in. Carlisle grinned, oblivious. "You know Bella, we've spent more time in this kitchen since you and Edward met than we have since we built this house."

Alice's mood changed instantly, from dark and sad to bright and happy. "Bella's made a lot of changes here. And all of them good."

Alice's eyes locked on Bella's as she stepped back to stand with Jasper. "You bring out the best in us Bella…in all of us."

A/N: You know the drill, read, and review, and repeat! I really do appreciate you all letting me know your thoughts on these stories, it helps me immensely, so please, please, please review.


	2. A Strange Connection

A Strange Connection

"They've been gone a while..." Bella noted for possibly the hundredth time. It had been two days since Rosalie and Emmett had left on their hunt. She paused, her eyes going dark again. Two days since she discovered that Rosalie, whom she had finally grown somewhat close to was doomed to die...again. Edward elbowed her in the ribs suddenly, jarring her back to the present. She noted that Esme was watching her in concern, her angelically maternal face full of worry.

"Bella, are you alright?"

Bella forced a smile, nodding. "Of course, Esme. I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem so distant of late. Are you sure you're adjusting to everything alright? You know Carlisle and I are always here if you need anything at all."

By everything she was referring to Bella's recent change. Despite her doing so well, everyone was still a bit on edge about her seemingly too-smooth transition. Edward flashed a crooked smile, wrapping his arms around Bella's shoulders.

"She's probably still trying to adjust to having a puppy as a son-in-law. I know I am."

Bella glared at him. "That 'puppy' is my best friend, Edward. And he's not our son-in-law yet. We have years...and years...and years before that...I hope."

Esme smiled as said dog walked downstairs quietly. His hair had been brushed and combed and braided with ribbons and glitter. He wore a light pink tiara atop his head as he walked down the stairs with his hands stuffed in his pockets and a smile on his face. "Nessie's asleep. She nodded off the last few minutes of the movie."

Carlisle chuckled. "What was it this time?"

Jacob grinned, still glowing with happiness. He seemed to be completely oblivious to the ridiculousness of his hair and tiara as he spoke. "Barbie and the Diamond Castle."

Bella smiled, it was as close as she could get to not laughing in Jake's face. But she was relieved to see that she was not the only one struggling to keep a straight face in consideration of his ridiculous appearance. It seemed like Jacob and Renesme were constantly together, and it is true that they did spend a ridiculous amount of time with each other. But Bella and Edward got their time as well, and besides, it was well worth it to see Jacob come downstairs with hair befitting a fairy princess. It never got old.

Jacob shrugged. "Some of the movies aren't all that bad. They're actually kind of...cute."

Edward snickered and Bella took her turn to jab him in the side with a diamond hard elbow. Edward winced, "Ouch honey. Easy there. I didn't say anything."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You didn't need to say anything."

Edward looked at her with teasing skepticism, "I thought reading minds was my specialty."

She smiled back at him, "I don't need telepathy to know what you were thinking a moment ago, Mr. Cullen."

Edward's voice grew low, his eyes deep and intimate. The other people in the room faded away as he held her close to him, his hands caressing the cool skin of her arm and back tenderly. "And what am I thinking now, Mrs. Cullen?"

Bella reached up with her free hand to cup his cheek gently. His skin, which had once seemed ice cold to her, now was almost warm. Not as searing as Jacob's but soft and warm, like sitting next to a fire without being burned. There was a ghacking sound that strongly resembled vomiting beside them as Jacob mock-hurled. He stood and looked pleadingly at Esme and Carlisle.

"How do you stand it?! That's just sickening. The newlywed..." He couldn't finish his sentence, he ended with a trailed off shudder.

Bella stuck her tongue out at Jacob, still tangled up in Edward's embrace. "I'd like to remind you that my honeymoon was interrupted prematurely."

Jacob gagged again, squeezing his eyes shut. "Oh, Gah! The images, the--Edward stop it!"

Edward glanced back at him with an innocent smile. "You know Jacob, you're more tahn welcome to stay here if you'd like. We promise we'll keep quiet...as possible."

Bella smiled. "Not needing to sleep does have some very nice perks. I keep forgetting that we have that little blessing."

Jacob shook his head as he was assaulted by mental images from without. After a moment he looked up at Esme and inclined his head politely, attempting to compose himself enough to escape. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go cleanse my mind before I vomit."

As he started walking to the door, Carlisle spoke. "How are you planning to do that, out of idle curiosity?"

Jacob paused a moment, pondering various possibilities before answering. "I'm thinking about bleach. Perhaps if I pour a bottle or two through my ears the images will go away."

Jacob closed the door to the sound of uncontrolled laughter. He turned and started to walk down the stairs when he nearly stumbled over Alice, who was sitting silently on the steps of the porch. "Woah!"

He pulled himself back from falling to avoid toppling Alice. He glowered down at her in frustration. "You should sit somewhere more logical you know. Like a chair." He motioned to the plush chairs that sat at one end of the long porch. "I hear they're good for stuff like that."

Alice looked up at him quietly, "Sorry Jacob. I thought you would be with Nessie."

He shrugged, still oblivious to the crown that rested neatly atop his braided glittering black hair. "She fell asleep. It's getting to be that time you know."

Alice looked up, her eyes finally noting that the sun had set and even twilight was nearing its end. It must have been at least eight-thirty in the evening. She nodded quietly. "Yes, I suppose so."

Jacob paused. He'd always given Alice a hard time before, and all the Cullen's for that matter. But now, here, she seemed so weak, so confused. From what he'd seen before, Alice being confused was generally a very very bad thing. Unsure of why, he sat down on the step next to her. A second later, she let out a deep breath. Realization hit him then; he was a neutralizer to her. Whatever horrors were plaguing her mind right now, he had just switched off simply by sitting down. As easy as turning off a light. Jacob could tease and poke fun at the vampires all day, but in the end even he could not deny that they had become as close to family as he had now. Surprisingly as it was though, that fact didn't bother him.

"What's up Alice?"

Alice sat quietly for several minutes and then shook her head. "It is difficult Jacob. Knowing the future and not being able to do anything to stop it."

Taken aback by her openness, Jacob paused. Alice was opening up to him, was that a sign that he wasn't crazy?

Maybe he really was being accepted by the Cullen's, the way he thought he was. "You know, you can't change everything Alice...not that that has ever stopped you before though."

He snickered lightly, attempting to lighten her mood a bit. Alice's face however, remained impassive. "Why? Why can I only fix some things and not others? Why the small things, and not the things that truly matter?"

Jacob's smile faded. He had no idea what was bothering Alice, but whatever it was, it was bad enough that she felt like she couldn't' face her family with it. He wondered if she had told Edward or Bella...no, they would be out here with her if she had. "Alice..."

He fought back the urge to say the fateful words 'you're only human', and paused, trying to find a way to apply the words to her. "You're not Superman, Alice. You're just a person. Yeah, you see things that will happen, but you're not a god. You can't change everything."

Alice shook her head. Jacob watched her carefully, his heart wrenching at the pain he saw so clearly in her eyes. He swore that if she could cry, she would be sobbing right now. "Is it wrong to feel horrible if you can't stop something? Does it make you a monster if you can't keep someone you love from dying? Am I a monster Jacob?"

Jacob shook his head in disbelief. He stood, moving to be in front of her. He stood a few steps below so that he was almost at eye level with her, if a little above. He took one of her frigid hands in his, ignoring the fact that his hand would reek for the next day or more. She shivered at his touch, sudden heat against ice, but she didn't seem to actually be opposed to it. He locked eyes with her, burning into her coal black eyes with an almost righteous intensity.

"Alice, wanting to save someone you love doesn't make you a monster. It makes you more human than some human's are. And that's something to be proud of. You can't keep the world from dying, you can do what you can with what you are given, and do the best you can. But you can't save everyone."

Alice paused, pondering his words for a few seconds. She smiled, slowly slipping her hand from his as she stood. She looked down on him with fond affection that he hadn't seen in a long time. It was like looking into the eyes of a sister, who cared, and understood, and loved all the same.

"Thank you Jacob. I needed to hear that." She smiled at him and walked away, up the steps and onto the porch. She paused at the door, as if considering whether to actually go in or not. Her hand froze on the knob and she looked back at him with an unreadable expression, then turned and walked inside. Jacob stared at the door for a while, not knowing how to react to what had just happened. After a moment, he spoke, knowing no one was there, but speaking all the same, his voice hushed against the night air. "You're welcome, Alice."

He turned and walked down the rest of the steps and onto the firm ground below. The Cullen house was surrounded by trees. Esme had donated a small cottage to Seth, Leah and himself to use temporarily, due to their current homeless state. It was a bit of a walk, but it wasn't usually all that bad, and the crisp night air was a good way to clear his head. He thought about the day as he walked. Would it really be so bad to call the Cullen's family? They were vampires; he'd been raised to believe the worst of them. And for the majority of his life, he had. When he became a member of the pack, his belief that vampires of any form were nothing more than evil parasites had only grown stronger. Perhaps that was what had bothered him the most about Bella's choice. And yet, the more he got to know the Cullen's, the more comfortable he grew. They didn't hurt people, the majority of the time they sacrificed whatever they could to help people. The world was a cruel cruel place, and it wasn't hard to pass that off as a reason to ignore people's feelings. But the Cullen's, these vampires, emitted more kindness than was generally found in most human populations. Whether he liked it or not, he had to admit that the Cullen's were good people. And one day, when he was more comfortable, he would thank them for the kindness they had shown him, and apologize for mistreating them before. But not yet, not now. Now he had other things to worry about.

Alice came to his mind again. Her eyes, coal black should not have been able to emit the kind of emotion that they did. It stirred his heart, wrenching at it with compassion and an overwhelming desire to wrap her in his arms then crush whatever it was that was causing her that kind of pain. He shook his head again, the cottage was in view now and he could hear Leah inside. Seth would be running the perimeter. He had to pull himself together before going in there. He couldn't just be Jake, whether he wanted to or not. He was the Alpha; it was his job to stand as the leader of the pack. Not some confused vampire friendly sap. With a deep breath he steadied himself and put on the most serious face he could as he walked into the cottage...bold with pink braids, tiara and all.

-*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*----*--*--*--*--*--*--*----*--*--*--*--*--*--*----*--*--*-

A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing; I appreciate your support so much! I probably won't be able to update two chapters a day like this all the time, but I'll see what I can do and I'll get Ch. 3 up soon! Thanks again and keep on reading (…and reviewing ^_~)

~Gwen


	3. Barbie and the Diamond Castle

Barbie and the Diamond Castle

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Barbie and the Diamond Castle.

"You could have told me!"

Jacob stood in the living room of the Cullen's house, screaming furiously at the moment. His face was flushed red, whether from embarrassment or from fury, Edward could not tell. Though he had to admit, it was quite amusing watching the dog's hair stand on end. Edward was leaning against the doorframe watching Jacob tempt fate by yelling at Bella. For several minutes Bella had been very cool and reserved, speaking to Jacob with a soothing melodious voice he normally only linked with his 'mother' Esme. She was calm and refined, but Edward chalked most of that off to the fact that she was trying very hard to not laugh in Jacob's face. When Jacob raised his voice however, Bella's cool refinement vanished.

"It's not my fault that you got so caught up in Barbie and the Diamond Castle that you forgot to unbraid your hair!"

Renesme came downstairs quietly, one hand holding a stuffed wolf, the other holding the railing as she walked down the staircase. Her wavy brown ringlets cascaded down her back, bouncing gently with every step. Edward watched her with a combination of pride and love. She was beautiful, his little girl. Human, but not at the same time. She could have been an alien and it wouldn't have changed how much he adored his daughter. She came up to Edward with a smile and held her arms up to him. Edward did not hesitate to bend down and pick her up. She rested on his hip and looked into the living room at Jacob and Bella.

"Why are they shouting, daddy?"

Suddenly everything went silent. Jacob and Bella both went completely quiet at the sound of Renesme's soft voice. Bella glared at Jacob accusingly and turned to walk over to Renesme. Before she could get more than a few steps, Jacob had snapped out of his zone and was reaching out to take Renesme. Edward held back a snarl, holding Renesme possessively. Renesme looked between the three of them curiously, trying to figure out why all of them were suddenly so angry. Before Jacob could touch Renesme, Bella was between them.

"Bella wha-"Jacob looked at her in confusion and frustration.

"No Jacob. It's my turn. I've let you spend almost every waking moment with Renesme, and you may be forgetting this, but I'm her MOTHER. I'm not a monster, and I can handle holding my own child."

Jacob gawked at her, still flushed. "I just want to spend time with her."

"Go figure, so do I! We're taking a family day." Bella turned to Edward and Renesme and then looked at Renesme. "Sweetheart, go upstairs and ask Alice to help you get dressed, we're going somewhere."

Edward set Renesme down gently, directing her toward the stairs. Before she walked away though, the little girl handed her stuffed rust-colored wolf to Edward and walked over to Bella and Jacob. She took one of Jacob's hands and one of Bella's in her own.

"Don't fight."

She hugged them both and then retrieved her wolf from Edward with a light kiss on his cheek and then went upstairs. Once she was out of sight, Bella spoke to Jacob again. "Since this was so important to you, why don't you go mend your reputation as the all-powerful Alpha?"

Bella regretted the words the instant they left her lips. Even Edward winced at the venom that seemed to positively drip from her tone of voice. Jacob was frozen, glued to his spot by her jealous rage, something that only a few minutes ago he would not have understood. They all stood still, a minute, an hour, it was nearly impossible to tell how long they stood there. After a time however Jacob stepped forward and took Bella's hand in his own. Edward felt his jealousy spike at the intimate gesture, but he kept his cool, remaining still and watching.

Bella winced at the scalding heat of Jacob's hand now wrapped around her own. It burned her almost as painfully as the words she regretted. She waited for him to tell her that she was wrong, that she was stupid or acting dumb, and yet what she waited for never came. Instead something completely unexpected happened.

"I'm sorry Bella."

Bella blinked once, twice then shook her head and tried to pull her hand from his, to no avail, he held her fast, his eyes locked upon hers. "Jacob-"

"Shut up and let me finish Bella." Bella's eyes shone with remorse, her words of anger still burning in her mouth like acid.

"I admit that I have done you wrong. I have consumed her in haste. My mind has been so troubled by other matters that I did the only thing I could. I sought escape. Renesme is so happy all the time, so perfect. I adore your daughter, and treasure your friendship. I apologize for my selfish behavior. I'll let you alone, and more controlled keep my actions."

Jacob's speech was touching, moving…too moving. The mood changed abruptly as Bella's gaze shifted from repentant and remorseful to disbelieving and surprised. "Jacob have you been reading Shakespeare?"

Jacob and Edward glanced at each other and then back at Bella and laughed out loud. Bella paused a moment and then laughed too. Jacob released Bella's hand, which was still burning from his touch. Edward put a hand to his eyes, as if to hold back another fit of cackling. "I loaned him a copy of Hamlet."

Jacob wiped a mirthful tear from the corner of his eye. "After Seth and Leah finished laughing at my-"

He tossed his hair dramatically. "Creative hairdo. I couldn't sleep so I picked it up."

Jacob calmed down, but was still smiling as he spoke. "Seriously though Bella. I don't mean to be so selfish. It's hard sometimes, not to be with her. I never understood it until you brought her into my life."

Bella smiled, it never ceased to amaze Edward how beautiful she was. Her smile was enough to bring any sane man to his knees. Bella and Jacob's conversation drifted, and Edward found himself losing their words somewhere along the way, his mind trailed off, wandering…

"What do you think Edward?"

Edward snapped out of his thoughts quickly, his amber eyes locking on Bella's. She watched him expectantly for several minutes then laughed. "You didn't hear a word I just said did you?"

"No, and I can't read your mind either, so you'll have to fill me in."

"Geeze, needy much Cullen?"

Edward glared at Jacob. The cub was really grating on his nerves with his ever changing attitude. He cooled himself before his mood became visible. Despite his feelings, Jacob was Bella's friend, and anything that made Bella happy, he would happily or at least moderately tolerate suffering through.

"Might I remind you that I don't _have_ to let you spend time with _my_ daughter?" His tone was flat but menacing, warning Jacob without growling. It still surprised Edward. _His_ daughter, _his_ wife, things he had only ever imagined having. Bella and Renesme were fantasies he had never really thought possible, and yet here they were, and…Edward scowled to himself inwardly. He was getting sidetracked again.

Jacob seemed oblivious to Edwards derailed train of thought and simply put his hands up in surrender, smiling. "Alright, I was just kidding, _dad_."

Edward did growl at that, his eyes flashing. "Don't. Ever. Call me that again. Ever."

Bella came in to save the day, changing the subject before the two of them could go any further down that potentially dangerous road. "Edward, I was suggesting that we take a family day, all of us go out to the field and play catch with Renesme."

Edward seemed uneasy; he shifted, looking outside nervously. It was a beautiful day, bits of light shining through the clouds here and there. Only partly cloudy, apparently Bella hadn't quite gotten accustomed to her weather requirements. "I don't know Bella. The weather-"

"Is supposed to get cloudier. I already checked the forecast."

Edward sighed, immediately regretting it. Every breath he took in he smelled Jacob. It reeked, positively reeked, and it was just everywhere. Catching Bella's excited and nervous glance, he nodded. "It sounds like a wonderful idea to me."

He wouldn't say it to her himself, but Edward was glad to hear that Bella wanted to get out of the house. It was that much longer that she couldn't spend brooding about Rosalie. They'd still had no word from Alice, who had kept to herself for some time, rarely speaking, only giving him rare sad looks that told him that Rosalie's path had not changed. Worse yet, they weren't back from their hunt yet. Even on a leisurely hunt Emmett rarely stayed out more than three days and it was odd that they would still be gone.

Bella perked up immediately and grinned widely. "I'll go change."

Before he could say anything she was up the stairs and out of sight. Edward put his hands in his pocket. He was wearing relatively neutral clothes that would be fine for their outing and he didn't see the sense in changing. As soon as Bella was gone, Jacob's mood went from happy to dark and dangerous. He stepped closer to Edward and whispered quietly. "Edward what's wrong with Alice?"

The question caught him off guard. Of all the things he had expected to hear from Jacob, inquiries to Alice's state were not on the list. It was a loaded question, but one that required an honest answer. The fewer the people that knew about Rosalie the better, but he had to give him an answer, and one that would not tip off Bella. After a moment he spoke, his voice just barely loud enough for Jacob to hear him. "She's having a hard time right now."

Jacob watched him warily. He knew that answer, and didn't need Edward to tell him that Alice was having a hard time, he knew that already, which was why he was asking what was up. Jacob hated not knowing what was going on, it made him feel helpless and weak. How could he help protect Bella and Renesme, and by default their family if he didn't know what was going on?

"Edward you can tell me the truth."

Edward closed his eyes and shook his head before meeting Jacob's eyes again. "I'm sorry Jacob. This really is a very private matter."

Jacob scoffed. "Yeah, well last I checked private matters in this family usually result in someone getting hurt."

Edward shook his head again. He had to admire Jacob for his persistence, but at the same point in time, there were some things that had to be allowed to run course. This was one of them. "Alice has asked us to keep it private. I won't betray my sister's trust. Not to you, not to anyone. And please Jacob, don't pressure Bella either, this is already terribly hard for her."

Jacob choked back a sarcastic laugh. "I'm not pressuring anybody; I just want to know-"

Suddenly Bella was coming down the stairs, holding Renesme's hand. They both wore simple sweats and jackets with their hair tied back to keep it from getting in the way. Bella smiled. "Want to know what Jacob?"

Jacob glanced at Edward, their eyes communicating a silent agreement before looking back at Bella and smiling, his happy face back in place. "Where the heck are we going?"

Bella grinned. "There's a meadow a few miles from here where we can play ball. We'll take Emmett's jeep; I'm pretty sure he won't mind."

Edward shook his head. "He wont, we always take his jeep for terrain trips."

Jacob looked at them in confusion. "Why not just run? I'm not incapable you know."

Bella arched one delicate eyebrow at him and looked him up and down before looking at Renesme and then back at Jacob. "No offense Jacob, but we'd like you to arrive in clothes."

Jacob rolled his eyes but conceded and a few moments later they were all piled in Emmett's jeep and driving through the sparse forest path toward the field.

A/N: So sorry it took so long to update! I personally think this chapter sucks, but I needed the filler before the next one so I do apologize. Let me know what you think, I'll try to have Ch. 4 out before Thanksgiving and I hope to hear from you all soon! ~Gwen


	4. Unavoidable

Unavoidable

The Jeep parked safely on the outskirts of the field, Edward, Bella and Jacob went out with Renesme. Bella smiled, pulling her daughter's hair back with a bright tie to keep it from flying about in the wind. Edward revealed a familiar solid baseball and they played catch for quite some time. Renesme actually got very good and was pitching as well as any little leaguer could ever do. She actually hit Jacob once, in such a painful manner that it sent him to the ground, curled in fetal position. She dropped her mitt and ran to his side.

"Jacob!"

She looked up at Edward in fear. "Did I kill him?"

Edward and Bella fought back laughter as Bella answered her. "No sweetheart, but even Jacob is tender in some places."

In response Jacob groaned loudly and Renesme whimpered, running her tiny hands through his dark hair in concern. "I didn't mean to-"

"'S okay." Jacob ground out.

Edward put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "He'll be fine, just give him a few minutes. And from now on, try to aim above his hips just to be safe, alright?"

Renesme nodded vigorously and returned to nursing Jacob. Their game of catch was thoroughly put on hold, so Bella and Edward pulled out a picnic lunch for Renesme and Jacob. Bella had been right about the weather, the clouds had come rolling in not long after they had arrived and were growing more and more foreboding as time passed, hints of thunder rolling in the background. Edward watched the sky for a few minutes, the clouds growing darker, the barometric pressure dropping; he looked back down toward Bella. She had her eyes closed, and took a deep breath then smiled.

"I can smell the rain."

Edward nodded. "It will be here within the hour."

"We should head home."

Edward nodded again and began packing up the picnic. Renesme predictably remained by Jacobs side through the majority of this process. He seemed to be doing significantly better despite the intense accuracy of Renesme's hit and was walking about now well enough. Blanket and basket loaded into the Jeep, Bella began strapping Renesme in when Edward's phone vibrated. Bella paused, looking up at him with alert eyes. He looked at the screen for a moment then turned and sprinted away. He was on the other side of the field before he answered the call.

"Yes."

Alice's voice was very soft on the other end of the line, and was thick with emotion. "They're coming home."

"Rosalie?"

"She's still with him."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I—I have to go, they're nearly here."

"We're on our way."

"Hurry."

Edward nodded and hung up the phone, slipping it into his pocket before turning back to the car. As he climbed in he could feel Bella's eyes boring into him and he fought to keep his expression level. Bella's voice still rang with soft smooth melody, but beyond the bell-like quality rang a sort of panic that Edward was sure even Jacob could detect.

"Everything alright?"

Edward nodded briskly, starting the jeep and beginning to drive. "Alice just wanted to let us know that Emmett and Rosalie are on their way home."

Bella sucked in a breath and continued to stare at him expectantly, "And…"

"That's all she had to say."

"Oh…"

Jacob laughed uncomfortably, "That's good. There for a minute I thought something was actually wrong. I mean, Blondie's a psycho, but I'd hate to see anything bad happen."

Edward and Bella locked eyes with each other and then glanced back at Jacob before locking eyes with each other again, completely silent and turning back to the road. Jacob's eyes went wide and he blinked as if realizing suddenly what was going on.

"Oh…"

They arrived back at the house in record time, Jacob clinging to the door frame with all his might. One almost might think he'd come crawling out of the jeep to kiss the ground, but he managed to keep at least some decorum about himself as he fell out of the vehicle.

As they were unloading things from the jeep there was a whooshing sound and Rosalie came sprinting out of the woods, Emmett close on her heels. She slowed to a walk as she neared the house, not looking behind her. Emmett's eyes were filled with confusion and hurt as he reached out to touch her arm; she pulled out of the way, leaving his hand grasping only air. "Rosalie-"

"Back off Emmett."

"I don't understand, talk to me..."

"There's nothing to talk about Emmett."

His eyes lit with anger as he grabbed her shoulder, turning her around to face him. "Obviously there is. I know something's bothering you Rose, I'm not completely blind! I love you! Let me help you with whatever this is. We can get through it-"

Rosalie shook her head, pulling her arm from his as she started to back away. "No. I cant, not this time. This isn't something you can help me with. You can't fix this-"

"I can try. I'll do whatever I can if you'll just give me the chance!"

Rosalie fought back the urge to hit him, and yet her face showed such emotion that she looked like she would be crying if she could. "Haven't you been listening to me?! You can't fix it! You can't fix me!"

Emmett froze, watching as her head dropped in despair. He walked up to her and took her chin in his hand, drawing her face up so that he could look into her eyes, unreadable.

"No, I can't fix you baby. Because there's nothing to fix. You're not broken."

Rosalie's eyes went hard, her jaw set. She locked him out in that moment. He wouldn't hear her; he couldn't, so she would have to find a way herself. "If you say so, Emmett. If you say so."

She reached out, her hand caressing his cheek for only a moment before she turned and walked slowly and determinedly into the house, closing the door behind her and leaving everyone in the driveway stunned. Emmett's eyes were still locked on the door through which Rosalie had disappeared, his hand had fallen when she'd walked away and now lay still at his side, clenched. His muscles stood out against the pale canvas of his skin, and he stood motionless as the rain began to fall upon them. Bella took Renesme out and began walking toward the door, she touched Edward's arm as she passed and he nodded gently to her. Bella and Alice would try to talk to Rosalie while Edward attempted to reach Emmett. Edward looked at Jacob for a moment, as if communicating something unheard. Jacob seemed to get the point well enough and walked with Edward toward Emmett. Edward spoke first as he approached his brother.

"Emmett, Rosalie's going through a lot right now and-"

Emmett's eyes flashed to Edward, his words seething with restrained-rage. "She's my wife Edward. I know her."

Jacob pursed his lips, "Yeah but-"

"Almost 70 years we've been together. I don't need the two of you to tell me something's wrong. I know something's wrong, and its none of your damn business."

Emmett pointed at Edward, "_You_ know nothing about this."

He turned to Jacob and scoffed, "And _you_ know less."

Edward clenched his teeth, fighting back the urge to say anything and let out a breath as Emmett walked away from them, flying up the stairs and into the house, letting the door slam shut behind him. Jacob whistled loudly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Well, that went great."

Edward glanced to the side, giving him a flat stare. Jacob shrugged. "What do you want me to say? So they had a fight, big deal. They'll get over it, if they've been together as long as he says they'll get through it. They're vampires, what's the worst that could happen?"

Jacob shook his hair out and walked toward the house. At least there it was dry, but Edward didn't seem to even notice the current downpour happening all around him. He stood in the rain, his mind still processing what had happened. After a moment, he too walked toward the house, shutting the still-opened doors to the jeep on his way by.

While Edward and Jacob had been outside with Emmett, Alice and Bella had been inside trying to talk to Rosalie. She'd come in quietly and walked into the bathroom, removing her smeared makeup carefully as any artist would paint. Alice sat on the side of the bathtub and Bella stood in the doorway.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

Bella wasn't sure what to say, "So…how'd it go?"

"We couldn't find any bears for Emmett, but there are plenty of mountain lions about."

Bella smiled, "Well good, I'm sure that'll thrill Edward."

"Mmhm." Rosalie was distant in a way Bella had never seen. She wasn't pushing anyone away, but she wasn't inviting them into her circle either. She was simply quiet, still, falling in further and further to herself. Bella looked at Alice for advice, but Alice's eyes were distant too, when she spoke it was strange, like she was lost.

"Is everything okay?"

Rosalie finished washing her face and began running a comb through her hair, then gave up and reached around Alice to turn on the water to the bath. As it poured steaming water into the basin, she continued trying to work tangles out of her blond hair.

"Everything is fine."

"You seem upset-"Bella blurted out. Rosalie paused, turning to face Bella with eyes as glacial as the northern seas.

"Why would I be upset Isabella?"

"I--"

Just as quickly as her mood had changed, it changed again and she reached over to turn the bath water off. It trickled to a stop and she flipped her hair around to her back and looked at the two of them expectantly.

"As much as I'd love to chat, I need to bathe. I'm covered in forest and it's terribly unpleasant, so if you'll excuse me-"

Bella nodded, backing out with Alice. "Yeah, sure. Of course, well, if you need to talk-"

The bathroom door was swiftly closed in their faces the moment they had passed the threshold. Bella let out a heavy sigh and glanced at Alice, whose eyes were still locked on the door.

"So, that went well…"

Alice looked at her with pained eyes and a small humorless smile. "Not really…"

Bella paused and smiled a little, putting a hand on Alice's shoulder as she turned to walk downstairs. "I was being sarcastic Alice."

"I know…" Alice laughed too, though the laughter was short lived.

There was a loud slam as the front door closed loudly and a moment later Emmett was in the hallway across from them, staring beyond them at the bathroom door. His eyes were deep, a torn pain hiding behind those golden topaz rings. "Rosalie-"

"She's taking a bath."

Emmett nodded and walked toward the other end of the hall. "I assumed so, she likes to after we hunt."

He walked into their room muttering to himself and closed their bedroom door behind him. Alice and Bella looked from the bathroom door to the bedroom door and then to each other. Alice looked as if she were immensely sad, Bella, confused. Bella looped her arms around Alice, wrapping her in a sisterly hug. Alice seemed to relax a small bit, embracing her tightly. After a second she pulled away and they walked downstairs together quietly, arm in arm, meeting Jacob and Edward in the foyer as they were taking off their Jackets. Edward looked up at Bella as he hung his jacket and picked up a towel to dry off his wet copper hair.

"Any luck with Rosalie?"

"She closed the door in our faces."

"Ah, that good eh?"

Jacob laughed quietly, taking a towel for himself, not bothering to ask why they had a stack of clean folded towels in the front closet. "That's better than what we got. He flat out called us stupid."

Edward smiled ruefully and folded the now-wet towel, draping it over his arm. Bella rubbed Alice's back reassuringly. "She'll come around. I know she will."

Alice sighed sadly, still leaning into Bella's arms. "I wish I could believe that…"

__

A/N: Okay so I didn't get it in _before_ Thanksgiving, sorry! I tried, really. But anyway, here it is. Please review, it really makes it a lot easier to update when I have a little bit of something to go on. Thanks loads!

~Gwen


End file.
